


Don't Stop

by Harringrovefic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Mentions of Sex, just a little snipet, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harringrovefic/pseuds/Harringrovefic
Summary: “The fuck are you doing Harrington?” Steve pushed Billy a little harder.





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> An all over the place, written in ten minutes, and mostly unedited cuddle fic

“The fuck are you doing Harrington?” Steve pushed Billy a little harder.

They’re in Steve’s bed, the norm for them these days. They usually didn’t talk past the swears and whispers of each other’s names while they were fucking, but Steve’s pushing prompted some dialogue. On a normal day, they would drive to Steve’s house separately, be on each other as soon as they walked through the door, fucked, and Billy would leave. All of this was done in relative silence. 

Except that’s not how it was going anymore. Now, they would share the afterglow. They kissed. Especially afterward. Sometimes they’d kiss for ten minutes before Billy got up to leave. And before that, they would shower together. And now this. 

They had were laying side by side, completely spent and trying to catch their breaths because damn they could fuck like animals sometimes. Three rounds tonight and that wasn’t even their best. And now, Steve was nudging Billy’s shoulder. When Billy doesn’t comply, Steve sits up, and turns Billy onto his side. Then he lays back down and cuddles up behind him. “Seriously Harrington, what the fuck?” Steve just hums in response and pushes Billy’s hair out of his face.

“Do I try to make you my bitch when I fuck you up the ass?” Steve hums again and pulls the covers up over them a little higher. Billy laid there for a moment. Steve ignored him because with all of Billy’s complaining he didn’t even try to move and they both knew he could over power Steve if he really wanted to and he definitely wasn’t telling Steve to stop. In fact, now he was pushing back against Steve a little more, making his back flush with Steve’s chest.

“You’re weird as shit you know that Harrington?” Billy yawned.

“Mmhmm.” Steve responded sleepily.

“This is a one time thing.” Billy said.

“You said that the first time I fucked you up your ass.” And Billy couldn’t deny it. This was going to be a part of their routine now, he wasn’t kidding either of them. They fell back into their silence. 

And this night didn’t change anything. They continued the same mostly silent routine but now it just included cuddling. They weren’t sure what they were or what they meant to each other, only that if one of them fucked some one else the other would be livid. But that didn’t matter. What they did know, was that they needed each other and they would keep coming back to this. Even if this was only silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment and find me on tumblr @Harringrovefic


End file.
